User talk:Vernon Chwe's Smirk will kill you
Vacancies for roles Dear Yahiko Ryukai, There are vacancies for several of the roles you can apply in this wiki, as you are currently one of the most active and contributive users, you can either take up the role as Discussion Moderators or Chat Moderators. The other active users all already have their own roles in this wiki (either founder, Bureaucrats or admin, for me I'm admin). You can only apply for either one of those roles, I'll leave you some time to think about this offer yourself, reply me once you had mad up your decision. Do also visit the roles' pages to find out more about the roles in this wiki, links are above. You can also not apply for any if you think these roles are not suitable for you, the choice is yours. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ (ᵔᴥᵔ) --T0317288g 17:14, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Moderator Yahiko Ryukai-san, I had sign you up as a discussion moderator on this wiki, as I often seen you on the blog posts posting blogs. Hope you are fine with it, bc you have the feature of organizing the different blog posts on this wiki. Do go to Candy Series Wiki: Discussions Moderators to find out more. If you do not like being a DM, do reply to me about it, I'll sign you off if you like. Do reply ^^ [[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:50, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Source mode Dear Yahiko Ryukai, I AM SO SORRY FOR REPLYING YOU SO LATE!!! Do forgive me! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ Here's how you can enter source mode, step by step: * As you are a user, you have the ability to edit pages, you will notice a blue button called "Edit" on the left upper corner of every page except blog post page and Users' talk page. Click the arrow next to it. * Then you will see an option called "Classic Editor", then you click it. * The "classic editor" is a mode where the editing interface you will see if you do not use the new VisualEditor experience. On the top right corner of CE*, you will see two buttons, one is source mode and the other is classic mode: **'Visual Mode'- This mode is generally the default and allows you to make edits that will appear similar to how they will on the published page. **'Source Mode'- This mode allows you to edit the page using wikitext. Syntax highlighting is available in this mode. It can also help you to edit templates with complex codes and cannot be edited in Visual mode. * Just press source mode, then you are able to edit whatever you want! If you are using phones to edit, that might be a problem, as things could only be edited in Visual mode. And there are some computers which leads you directly into the source mode once you press the "edit" button, I dunno why, must be the system of those special computers. The pic below is how the classic editor mode looks like: *Classic Editor Additional notes * If you immediately just press the edit button, it will lead you to visual editng mode, but you will find a button with three lines next to the button Cancel, click it and the final option you will see is source mode, but it is less easy to edit if you use that source mode instead of the classic editor source mode. Go to this wikia website to know more if you still do not understand: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Classic_editor%7CCommuity Centre wikia, the main wikia site for fandom stuff. Overall, why do you ask this? Do you need to edit a template or something? User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:47, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for adding a picture of Corilia, I will add more pictures on 6 p.m. this evening. Pls wait.������ --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 06:26, December 8, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Stuff Dear Yahiko Ryukai, Can I know your Facebook account page? I wanna friend with you. User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 11:57, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Fanfiction Yes, you can write a blog post about your fanfiction. What will your fanfic be like? Charmia or something? User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 08:11, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh! Sorry, Sakura Blossom did not leave her signature at the end, so I kind of mistaken that it is you whom sent this to me. Speaking of signature, Yakiko, next time do also leave yours after writing each message. If you enter source mode, the fifth button from the right is the signature button. Just press it and your signature shall be shown at the end of your messages. This feature can help me or the other users to reach you more easily. Such as mine, for example: [[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 09:04, December 9, 2016 (UTC) As for your case, you had uploaded images with unsuitable file names, I will advise you to change those which file names are all numbers. There are also some pictures that you had uploaded that are not really important, do delete some of them that has poor quality (either too light or too shady) or I might have to delete and rename some of them for you. I really appreciate your help for uploading those pics, but some of them are really not that important or they have poor quality. Sorry if any inconvenience you shall soon experience when doing so.(๑◕︵◕๑)(oꆤ︵ꆤo) User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 15:16, December 11, 2016 (UTC) How do you add the character pictures to their info boxes? That's because I use my iPad to edit this wiki for most of the time. If you can answer, I'll greatly appreciate it! --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 06:36, December 12, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Couples image gallery I had shifted all of the images you and Sakura Blossom had uploaded into another page, I just wanna give you some pointers if you want to upload more images in the future: * . If you are using a computer, there's a feature called "Paint", where you could edit and change the contents of a certain picture/image, there's a funtion where you can pick the color of a certain area of the images you attempt to upload onto this site. It is called "Color Picker". If you are using other software that is similar to "Paint", there must be a function "Color Picker" too. **Press "Color Picker", then selectin your soon-to-be-uploaded image, it will immediately help you choose that exact color, then shade it all over the written text in your image. The written texts are mostly in speech bubbles which are white, so color picking the white area in the speech bubble can help you easily erase off the text. ** If you are NOT using a computer but other gadgets like your phone or your I-pad, do go try and have an Art/drawing app. So that you can do the same like what I had described in the above paragraph. If you really can't erase the texts is the speech bubbles, upload them for me to help you edit (Please don't upload too many! I have no time/trouble to erase all the text in your uploaded images, and I am too lazy to edit those that you and Sakura Blossom had already added onto this site, since you girls had uploaded too many) * , you had taken quite a lot of these, so I deleted those that seriously aren't important and take up too much space in a single page. You might get furious or mad after I did so, and I am really sorry for making you mad, forgive me...but ever since you upload those imagery, the couples pages had become too long in the pages' length. This is the reason why I separated the couples' images into separate pages. Therefore, I really hope that you only upload images that shows signs of the two characters' bonding, affection etc. and not almost every single panel in the comic with them doing random and not-so-romantic actions to each other. * . Try to take abreak in uploading images, editing the pairings' relationships and evidence and among the fans sections, and focus on editing their synopsis instead. Go to Rifia to check out the synopsis I had added for them, because I really wish you and Sakura Blossom can do the same to the other pages, as foryou, Yahiko, I seen you did a few for Charmia, thanks (: , I hope you can do the same to the other pages, AND THAT INCLUDES THE NON-PAIRING PAGES, I'm counting on you. (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ * Upgrading of pairing infobox, into almost any pages in this site, there are a blue infobow on the top right hand corner, I had upgraded the pairings one, do go check it out! ---- I am almost finished with Charmia, I shall unlock the page by tomorrow evening. ---- Additional Notes Do go upload some imagery for Jonkael/Image Gallery, that page has alomost no images. And also do Jonkael's synopsis and add more info in evidence if you can. Because that poor page is left out and the least popular among all ship pages. And also, do the same for Jaly and Antonyuki please. [[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 10:37, December 15, 2016 (UTC)